Sirius y yo
by Graystone
Summary: Tres momentos en la vida de Regulus, tres instantes a través de tres objetos.
1. Omniculares

**Disclaimer: **nada del potterverso me pertenece

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

* * *

**Omniculares**

¿Qué diantres era eso? De los dos hermanos, Sirius siempre había sido el más abierto a todo lo muggle, quizás porque había vivido rodeado de hijos de muggles desde que estaba en Gryffindor, todo lo contrario que Regulus. Por ello, desde el primer momento en que empezó el colegio, su habitación se fue llenando progresivamente de extraños objetos. Un día le vio escribiendo con un extraño cilindro que tenía algo dentro. Decía que era un bolígrafo, pero a decir verdad no entendía como eso podía escribir. Y luego estaba ese extraño objeto, esos… omniculares. Eran como dos grandes cilindros unidos. La primera vez que los vio, Sirius lo miró con ellos hasta que apartó la mirada, haciendo una mueca.

―¿Para qué sirven? ¿Son muggles? ―preguntó Regulus, queriendo saber.

―Para ver cosas que están muy lejos. Toma, pruébalos. Y no, no son muggles, son mágicos. Me los dieron el otro día en los Mundiales

Los Mundiales de Quidditch, claro. Regulus no había podido ir porque estaba enfermo. Encima no había reconocido un objeto puramente mágico, quizás porque jamás lo había visto en su vida, de modo que sintió un poco de molestia porque su hermano supiese algo que él no. Cogió los omniculares y miró a través de ellos. Los objetos se volvieron más cercanos e incluso pudo retroceder lo que veía. Entonces, mientras su hermano no miraba, salió corriendo con los omniculares. Antes de llegar a su habitación alcanzó a oír a su hermano, gritando:

―¡Regulus, devuévemelos!

―¡Regálamelos! Por fa, por fa, por fa ―pidió con voz suplicante.

Sirius se quedó mirando cómo su hermano abrazaba los omniculares como si eso le llevase la vida.

―Está bien, puedes quedártelos.

Desde aquel día, Regulus no iba a ninguna parte sin los omniculares que Sirius le dio. Porque a fin de cuentas, era su hermano.


	2. Desiluminador

**Desiluminador**

Entre los muchos y preciados objetos que padre tenía, estaba sin duda ese desiluminador. Regulus nunca supo como lo consiguió. Padre siempre decía que conocía a mucha gente, que alguien (y cuando hablaba de ese alguien siempre oía mencionar a un tal Dumbledore) se lo había hecho expresamente para él, que era un prototipo. Cuando Regulus y su hermano eran pequeños, su padre siempre jugaba con ellos a robar las luces por medio de ese aparatito, el cual era totalmente de oro. Incluso por las noches, cuando tocaba irse a dormir, su padre siempre accionaba el desiluminador y se llevaba las luces de sus habitaciones. Por ello, la primera vez que Regulus tomó con sus manitas el desiluminador de su padre no pudo evitar que se cayese, rompiéndose. Aquel día casi pudo sentir el enfado monumental de su padre, hasta que su hermano Sirius dijo que, accidentalmente, había sido él quien lo había roto, evitando que su hermano pequeño fuese castigado. Por la noche, Sirius lo visitó, frotándose el trasero. Regulus dedujo que su padre le había dado una buena tunda.

―¿Por qué lo has hecho?

―Porque soy tu hermano, tonto, y los hermanos siempre tienen que ayudarse.

―Lo siento. No quería hacerlo.

―No vuelvas a hacerlo y ya está. Aunque... El desiluminador se ha roto, así que no creo que puedas volver a hacerlo.

Y dicho esto, los dos acabaron por reírse a carcajadas.


	3. Cámara

**Cámara**

Cada vez que Regulus entraba en la Cámara de Gringotts de su familia, sentía cosas totalmente distintas. La primera vez fue con diez años, cuando su hermano iba a ir por fin a Hogwarts y tenían que coger dinero para comprar sus materiales. Aquella primera vez se maravilló de ver tanto oro junto, tan brillante que casi resplandecía. La segunda vez fue en su último año del colegio, en esa ocasión sintió una especie de responsabilidad extrema, pues sabía que pronto sería mayor de edad y pasaría a ser el máximo propietario de aquella fortuna, o al menos de una parte. Su hermano no, él llevaba tiempo fuera de aquello. La última vez fue días antes de morir, cuando decidió que todo ese dinero pasase a formar parte de su hermano a la muerte de sus padres. A lo mejor a ellos les molestaba, pero a Regulus no. Porque ahora había descubierto la terrible verdad, de modo que los prejuicios, los valores, los ideales… Todo aquello había pasado a un segundo plano. Ahora sólo importaba una cosa, marcharse de ese mundo con la conciencia tranquila.


End file.
